theessentialfandomcom-20200213-history
Google
(Ignore the contents. It is out of wack.) Google is a search engine that knows all. Look: They also have the following features: Everyday Essentials Weather To see the weather for many U.S. and worldwide cities, type “weather” followed by the city and state, U.S. zip code, or city and country. Stock Quotes To see current market data for a given company or fund, type the ticker symbol into the search box. On the results page, you can click the link to see more data from Google Finance. Time To see the time in many cities around the world, type in “time” and the name of the city. Sports Scores To see scores and schedules for sports teams type the team name or league name into the search box. This is enabled for many leagues including the National Basketball Association, National Football League, National Hockey League, and Major League Baseball. All sports data provided by STATS LLC Sunrise & Sunset To see the precise times of sunrises and sunsets for many U.S. and worldwide cities, type “sunrise” or “sunset” followed by the city name. Reference Tools Calculator To use Google’s built-in calculator function, simply enter the calculation you’d like done into the search box. Book Search If you’re looking for results from Google Book Search, you can enter the name of the author or book title into the search box. Then, click on “Books” from the left-hand navigation to view book content. You can click through on the record to view more detailed info about that author or title. Earthquakes To see information about recent earthquakes in a specific area type “earthquake” followed by the city and state or U.S. zip code. For recent earthquake activity around the world simply type “earthquake” in the search box. Unit Conversion You can use Google to convert between many different units of measurement of height, weight, and volume among many others. Just enter your desired conversion into the search box and we’ll do the rest. Example: *Public Data To see trends for population and unemployment rates of U.S. states and counties, type "population" or "unemployment rate" followed by a state or county. You can click through to a page that lets you compare different locations. People Profiles If you’re looking for someone you just met or a long-lost friend, enter the name of that person plus some identifying words about him or her to see a list of people with that name. Choosing Keywords Synonym Search If you want to search not only for your search term but also for its synonyms, place the tilde sign (~) immediately in front of your search term. Dictionary Definitions To see a definition for a word or phrase, simply type the word “define” then a space, then the word(s) you want defined. To see a list of different definitions from various online sources, you can type “define:” followed by a word or phrase. Note that the results will define the entire phrase. Spell Checker Google’s spell checking software automatically checks whether your query uses the most common spelling of a given word. If it thinks you’re likely to generate better results with an alternative spelling, it will ask “Did you mean: (more common spelling)?”. Click the suggested spelling to launch a Google search for that term. Local Search Local Search If you’re looking for a store, restaurant, or other local business you can search for the category of business and the location and we’ll return results right on the page, along with a map, reviews, and contact information. Movie Showtimes To find reviews and showtimes for movies playing near you, type “movies” or the name of a current film into the Google search box. If you’ve already saved your location on a previous search, the top search result will display showtimes for nearby theaters for the movie you've chosen. Health Search Health Conditions To see information about a common disease or symptom, enter it into the search box and we’ll return the beginning of an expert summary. You can click through to read the entire article. Medications To see information about most generic and brand name prescription drugs in the U.S., enter the drug name into the search box, and we’ll display a summary and description of that medication. You can click through links from the National Institutes of Health to get more information about side effects, how to take the medication, precautions, dietary instructions, and what to do if you miss a dose. Poison Control You can quickly find the U.S. poison control hotline (1-800-222-1222) by entering “poison control” or similar phrases into the search box. Suicide Prevention You can quickly find the phone number for the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline (1-800-273-8255) by entering "suicide prevention" or similar phrases into the search box. Flu Vaccine Finder During flu season, search for “flu” to find tips on how to stay healthy from U.S. Health and Human Services and a flu shot locator which uses Google Maps to show you nearby locations offering seasonal and/or H1N1 flu vaccine. Trip Planning Flight Tracking To see flight status for arriving and departing U.S. flights, type in the name of the airline and the flight number into the search box. Flight Schedules To see flight schedules to or from a particular destination, type “flights from” or “flights to” followed by the city or airport of interest. You can also add another location with “to” or “from” and view the schedule for a specific route. Flight schedule data is provided by OAG and QuickTrip by Innovata. Currency Conversion To use our built-in currency converter, simply enter the conversion you’d like done into the Google search box and we’ll provide your answer directly on the results page. Maps Looking for a map? Type in the name or U.S. zip code of a location and the word “map” and we’ll return a map of that location. Clicking on the map will take you to a larger version on Google Maps. Query Refinements Related Search To search for web pages that have similar content to a given site, type “related:” followed by the website address into the Google search box. Fill in the Blank Sometimes the best way to ask a question is to get Google to ‘fill in the blank’ by adding an asterisk (*) at the part of the sentence or question that you want finished into the Google search box. Search by Number Package Tracking You can track packages by typing the tracking number for your UPS, Fedex or USPS package directly into the search box. We’ll return results that include quick links to easily track the status of your shipment. Patent Numbers To search for U.S. patents, enter the word “patent” followed by the patent number into the Google search box and hit the Enter key or click the Google Search button. All of the above features came from google. Now you know the features of google Wait no, not quite it still has tricks up it's sleeves! List of all Google Tricks Do a barrel roll Just search "Do a barrel roll" or the words "Press r or z twice" and the screen will spin. Google Gravity #insert "google gravity" in search bar. #Press "i'm Feelin' Lucky". #That's it. Google Chuck Norris #Insert "Find Chuck Norris" in the search bar. #Press "I'm Feelin' Lucky" Google Mirror #Insert "Google Mirror" in Search bar #Press "I'm Feelin' Lucky". Google 133t #Insert "Google 133t" in the search bar. #Press "I'm Feelin' lucky". Google Rainbow #Insert "Google Rainbow" in the search bar. #Press "I'm Feelin' Lucky" Google Sphere #Insert Google Sphere in the search bar. #Press I'm Feelin' Lucky. Google Tilt #Insert Tilt in the search bar (also accepts "askew") #Watch screen turn right. Recursion #Insert "Recursion" in the search bar. #Search. #Google will say: Do you mean "Recursion"? (The exact same word!!!) Nessie #If igoogle is your homepage, set it to beach mode. #Wait 'till 3:14AM and a monster will appear. Flight Simulator #Insert Flight Simulator in the search bar. #Press I'm Feelin' Lucky. Anagram #Type “anagram” into the Google search bar. #Google asks if you in fact mean “nag a ram.” #Proceed to LOL. Annoying google #Insert Annoying google in the search bar. #Press i'm Feelin' Lucky Epic Google #Insert Epic Google in the search bar. #Press I'm Feelin' Lucky. Weenie Google #Insert Weenie Google in the search bar. #Press i'm Feelin' Lucky Dissapearing O's (Google Dark Arts) This is not really a Google fun trick per se, but you can wow your clueless friend with this little “magic.” Click anywhere on the white space of the Dark Arts page (URL in linked title above), then pretend to rub your two fingers on the two OO’s on the Google logo for 2 to 3 seconds, and the O’s will vanish. To bring it back, do the same thing: Click anywhere again and the OO’s will reappear, after which you will be redirected to the real Google. Chicken Rolling “Rick-rolling” is a popular prank that involves redirecting the unwitting user to a video of music artist Rick Astley singing one of his hit songs (most often “Never Gonna Give You Up”). Chicken-rolling, on the other hand, is like Rick-rolling, but with one dancing man eating fried chicken legs. To subject your unwitting friend to this prank, type the code “2204355” then click “I’m feeling lucky.” See what happens. Google Color #Insert Google pink, Google blue, Google orange, or Google dark in the search bar. #Press I'm Feelin' Lucky. (Or go to searchincolor.net) Not all sites are affiliated with google. If you have one that's not already listed, add it. Category:Essential pages